


I Just Wanna Look Good For You

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Attempted Roleplay, F/M, Failed Roleplay, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: No man could be so dense. Not one. Because if he’d noticed her pigtails, no doubt he had noticed her knee high stockings and her tied-beneath-the-bust blouse that had too many buttons undone and her ridiculously short pleated skirt. Anyone else would have jumped at the opportunity she was presenting him. Anyone.





	

“What’s with the pigtails?” he asked, barely even looking up from the papers he had strewn over his desk, and Marie pouted heavily. She went to all the damn trouble. The least he could do was turn around and admire her hard work.

“I dunno…just thought it would be…a nice change,” she said, leaning herself against the door in what she hoped was a sexy way. Less ‘I’m so tired I need physical support’ and more ‘Take me, I’m yours’. But still, nothing. Nothing at all. Not even an indication that he’d heard her. “Franken,” she said, voice dropping into a sultry, inviting tone. “I’ve had a… _hard_ day.”

“Mmm?” he asked, cracking his neck and sifting through his accordion style portfolio. 

“Mmmm,” she replied, rolling her eyes though she kept her posture and voice the same. “Could you help make it a bit _better_?”

“Give me an hour.”

“W-what?” she asked, blinking at him incredulously.

“I’m on the verge of a breakthrough regarding this particular molecule.”

“You…I…” she stuttered, barely believing what she was hearing. No man could be so dense. Not one. Because if he’d noticed her pigtails, no doubt he had noticed her knee high stockings and her tied-beneath-the-bust blouse that had too many buttons undone and her ridiculously short pleated skirt. Anyone else would have jumped at the opportunity she was presenting him.

“It’s for the scientific greater good,” he added casually. Marie glared at the back of his head.

“Greater good? Greater good? I’m your wife! I’m the greatest good you’ll ever get.”

“Marie-”

“And since when have you been interested in the greater good?”

“When it procures me a paycheck.”

“Franken.”

“An hour, Marie.”

“But-”

He finally looked up at her, cracking an almost predatory smile. “Will you be too cold by the time I’m finished?”

She glared at him, straightening up and folding her arms over. “Don’t be a jerk.”

“Did you raid Maka’s closet?”

“W-what? Of course not!”

“Hm,” he replied, lowering his head once more, and Marie pulled at her pigtails. Damnit, porn lied to her. 

“Franken,” she whined. “Come on. Just tell me I’m sexy.”

“You look ridiculous, Marie,” he admitted, and she huffed, undoing her tie and throwing it at him. 

“You’re an asshole! I worked hard on this, you know.”

When he looked back up at her, there was something almost unreadable in his eyes. “Hm? Did you believe I’d be aroused by the sight of you dressed as one of my students?”

“I-”

“Because that’s a rather serious accusation, Marie,” he teased, knowing she wasn’t implying that at all.

“Don’t be an ass…It…look, in my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. I didn’t know if you’d…you never watch porn. I didn’t know if you wanted me to dress up for you.”

“Marie, I don’t care what you wear.”

“I know-”

“I’m aroused by you, regardless.”

She blinked at him, fiddling with the hem of her blouse, suddenly feeling like the schoolgirl she was dressed as. “Yeah?”

“Yes. But I’d prefer you out of that.”

She looked at him from under her eyelashes, blinking at him and popping a hip. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” he replied, looking at her smoothly, going so far as to crack that smirk that she was always so fond of. Well, it was in a roundabout way, but at least it all worked in the end-

“In an hour.”

“I-Franken!” she squawked, easily the least sexy noise she’d ever made. Stein broke into equally as unsexy chortles. “Franken stop laughing!”

“Or what? Will you give me a poor rating on Rate my Professor?”

“Franken!”

“What a shame. I suppose I can’t give you an A.“

“Oh, you’re just a jerk!” she said, turning tail and walking away with her face aflame.

“Aren’t you going to ask me for extra credit?” he called after her.

“I will be on the couch, watching romantic films and regretting my life choices!” she responded, making her way into the living room. 

But, of course, not even five minutes later, he was leaning over the back of the sofa, hands on her shoulders and slowly sliding down her arms, leaving her to shiver pleasantly. “I thought you’d have gotten out of that ridiculous getup?” he whispered, nuzzling behind her ear. 

Marie tipped her head back, smiling while he couldn’t see. 

Victory was sweet. Even if it wasn’t exactly how she envisioned it. 


End file.
